This invention relates to foodstuffs and snack foods that derive from distinct bean varieties of Phaseolus vulgaris L that are capable of popping.
The following is a discussion of the relevant art, none of which is admitted to be prior art to the appended claims.
Healthy, minimally processed snack foods such as dried fruits and roasted or toasted nuts and cereals can have a positive impact on the average person""s diet and are an important and growing segment of the U.S. food industry. The development of toasted (not fried) snack foods from grain legumes are particularly desirable because these foods are naturally low in fat, and high in dietary fiber, protein, folic acid, and other nutrients.
xe2x80x9cNuxc3x1asxe2x80x9d are a class of common beans found in the Andean region of South America. On heating, nuxc3x1as pop or expand, producing a toasted, soft-textured edible product. Nuxc3x1as are traditionally popped by rapidly heating them in a skillet with little or no oil (Zimmerer, 1992, Mountain Research and Dev. 12:47-61). Nuxc3x1as are presently cultivated in traditional farming systems as a climbing intercrop with maize (Zea mays L) by farmers in isolated pockets of Peru and Bolivia. Nuxc3x1as are adapted to cool, wet tropical highland areas, from 1,800 m to more than 2,800 m in elevation, and require 210 to 280 days to mature (Singh, 1989, Econ. Botany 43:39-57).
The present invention concerns a type of common bean (Phaseolus vulgaris L.) that rapidly expands (or xe2x80x9cpopsxe2x80x9d) upon heating, producing a toasted food which is softer in texture than a corn nut. In addition to being a tasty snack food item, xe2x80x9cpoppingxe2x80x9d beans could also have quality attributes useful to food processors, as for example, for energy-efficient preparation of xe2x80x9cquick-cookxe2x80x9d beans. The bean plants of the present invention possess early maturity, non-climbing growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity and produce beans that possess the popping trait. In addition, the present invention concerns methods for producing such bean plants, and the popped bean product.
One advantage of the present invention is that the claimed popping bean varieties allow for high yields and economic production in the United States. The bean plants of the present invention can grow in the major bean growing regions in the United States including Idaho, North Dakota, Colorado, Michigan, Texas, California, and New York, i.e. any location where common beans (e.g., pinto, kidneys, small white, navy, etc.) are grown. Furthermore, the plants are capable of growth in any analogous climate worldwide.
The presently available accessions of nuxc3x1as will not produce grain under field conditions in the United States due to their late maturity (greater than 200 days) and extreme sensitivity to photoperiod. They do not flower when daylengths are about 12xc2xd hours or longer. These factors cause the plant to flower too late to produce grain before the onset of cold weather in the Fall. Furthermore, the aggressive climbing growth habit and asynchronous fruiting makes them unsuitable for mechanized farming and once-over harvesting as is practiced in the United States.
In a first aspect, the invention features a bean plant of the species Phaseolus vulgaris which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces a popping bean.
Days to maturity are measured from planting to harvest. By xe2x80x9cearly maturityxe2x80x9d it is meant that the plant reaches the dry pods stage in less than 200 days, and preferably in 90 days (+ or xe2x88x925 days).
By xe2x80x9cbush type growth habitxe2x80x9d is meant compact in growth. Growth can either be determinant or indeterminant. In bush determinant growth the terminals of the plant end in reproductive organs (pods) and the plants generally attain a height of approximately 0.5 meters. In bush indeterminant growth the terminals remain vegetative and plants typically attain a height no greater than 0.75 meters. Bush type growth habit is in contrast to the characteristic aggressive climbing (twining) indeterminant growth displayed by nuxc3x1as, which are typically grown as intercrop with maize and often reach the top of the maize plant. Such plants often reach a height of 3 meters. Because these plants continue to grow, flowering and podding appear together. Nuxc3x1as begin fruiting at higher nodal positions on the mainstem and branches and there are more vegetative branches than plants that exhibit bush determinant or bush indeterminant growth. The plants of claimed invention do not exhibit flowers and dry pods together under normal growing conditions (i.e., when pod setting is normal).
By xe2x80x9csynchronous fruitingxe2x80x9d is meant that an individual plant produces a single flush of flowers of about two to three weeks duration followed by pod filling and uniform pod maturation. Concentrated flowering and fruiting periods allows for efficient xe2x80x9conce-overxe2x80x9d harvesting of the bean crop.
By xe2x80x9cphotoperiod insensitivityxe2x80x9d is meant that the photoperiod response with respect to reproductive development of the plants is essentially eliminated. The plants are day neutral and can flower in day lengths longer than 13 hours.
By xe2x80x9cpopping beanxe2x80x9d is meant a bean that changes texture and volume when subject to heat within a given range of moisture, time and pressure. A popped bean has a visible expansion in size and a detectable softening in texture compared with an unpopped bean. The conditions necessary to produce popping are known to those who practice the art. Beans can be popped by a variety of methods including: frying in oil, exposure to hot air, rotating on a hot sand bed, or rotary infrared. The beans produced by the plants of the present invention exhibit popping that is at least comparable to that exhibited by nuxc3x1as.
In preferred aspects: early maturity is a growing season of no greater than 100 days in which the plant reaches the dry pod stage; the photoperiod insensitivity is the ability to flower when daylengths are greater than or equal to 13 hours; and the bush type growth habit encompasses a height of less than 0.75 meter.
In a second aspect the invention features plant parts derived from a plant of claims 1-4 including leaves, stem, pollen, plant cells and seed.
In a third aspect, the invention cultivating the plant of claims 1-4.
In a fourth aspect, the invention features a seed produced from the plant of claims 1-4.
In a fifth aspect, the invention features a bean seed of the species Phaseolus vulgaris capable of germinating into a plant which exhibits early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces a popping bean.
In a sixth aspect, the invention features a bean seed produced by a cross of a nuxc3x1a accession and a Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity.
In preferred embodiments the nuxc3x1a a accession is selected from the group consisting of accession numbers W6 4296, W6 4297, W6 4298, PI 298820, PI 298822, PI 298824, PI 316013, PI 316014, PI 316016, PI 316017, PI 316018, PI 316019, PI 316020, PI 316021, PI 316022, PI 316023, PI 316024, PI 316025, PI 316029, PI 316030, PI 316031, PI 316032, PI 390771, PI 390775, PI 511763, PI 511767, PI 531862, PI 577677, PI 577678, PI 577679, PI 577680, PI 577682, and W6 18720; the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar is selected from the group consisting of small white, small red, navy, dark red kidney, light red kidney, black or black turtle, pink, pinto, cranberry, and canario.
In a seventh aspect the invention features a bean seed produced by a first cross of a first nuxc3x1a accession and a Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, and photoperiod insensitivity; a second cross of a second nuxc3x1a accession and the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity; and a third cross of the offspring of the first and second crosses.
In preferred embodiments, the first and second nuxc3x1a accessions are selected from the group consisting of accession numbers W6 4296, W6 4297, W6 4298, PI 298820, PI 298822, PI 298824, PI 316013, PI 316014, PI 316016, PI 316017, PI 316018, PI 316019, PI 316020, PI 316021, PI 316022, PI 316023, PI 316024, PI 316025, PI 316029, PI 316030, PI 316031, PI 316032, PI 390771, PI 390775, PI 511763, PI 511767, PI 531862, PI 577677, PI 577678, PI 577679, PI 577680, PI 577682, and W6 18720; the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar is selected from the group consisting of small white, small red, navy, dark red kidney, light red kidney, black or black turtle, pink, pinto, cranberry, and canario.
In an eight aspect, the invention features a bean seed produced by a first cross of the Nuxc3x1a accession No. PI316013 and a California Early Light Red Kidney line; a second cross of the Nuxc3x1a accession No. PI316032 and a California Early Light Red Kidney line; and a third cross of the offspring of the first and second crosses.
In a ninth aspect, the invention features a bean suitable for popping produced from a species Phaseolus vulgaris which exhibits early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, and photoperiod insensitivity.
In a tenth aspect, the invention features a popped bean from the species Phaseolus vulgaris that exhibits a texture less than that exhibited by a corn nut.
By xe2x80x9ctexturexe2x80x9d is meant the shear force or compression or combination of the two required to deform the surface of a bean. The texture of a popped bean of the claimed invention is less than the texture exhibited by a corn nut, that is the shear force or compression or combination of the two is less than that required to deform the surface of a corn nut.
In a eleventh aspect, the invention features new and distinct plant varieties of Phaseolus vulgaris characterized by early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity and which produce a popping bean.
In a twelfth aspect, the invention features a bean plant developed through hybridization characterized by genetic factors which confer early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and production of a popping bean.
In a thirteenth aspect, the invention features a method of producing beans comprising self-pollinating a bean plant of the species Phaseolus vulgaris which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces a popping bean.
In a fourteenth aspect, the invention features a novel process to produce the beans of a bean plant which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces a popping bean comprising the steps of: (a) crossing plants grown from the beans of a nuxc3x1a accession and a Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity; (b) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (a), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and the ability to produce a popping bean; and (c) harvesting the beans of the pure plant variety which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces popping beans.
In preferred embodiments the nuxc3x1a accession is selected from the group consisting of accession numbers W6 4296, W6 4297, W6 4298, PI 298820, PI 298822, PI 298824, PI 316013, PI 316014, PI 316016, PI 316017, PI 316018, PI 316019, PI 316020, PI 316021, PI 316022, PI 316023, PI 316024, PI 316025, PI 316029, PI 316030, PI 316031, PI 316032, PI 390771, PI 390775, PI 511763, PI 511767, PI 531862, PI 577677, PI 577678, PI 577679, PI 577680, PI 577682, and W6 18720; the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar is selected from the group consisting of small white, small red, navy, dark red kidney, light red kidney, black or black turtle, pink, pinto, cranberry, and canario.
In a fifteenth aspect, the invention features a novel process to produce the beans of a bean plant which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces a popping bean comprising the steps of: (a) crossing plants grown from the beans of first nuxc3x1a accession and a Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity; (b) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (a), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, and the ability to produce popping beans; (c) crossing plants grown from the beans of a second nufia accession and the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity to develop F1 plants; (d) crossing plants of the plant line of step (b) with said F1 plants of step (c); (e) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (d), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and the ability to produce a popping bean; and (f) harvesting the beans of the pure plant variety which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces popping beans.
In preferred embodiments, the first and second nuxc3x1a accessions are selected from the group consisting of accession numbers W6 4296, W6 4297, W6 4298, PI 298820, PI 298822, PI 298824, PI 316013, PI 316014, PI 316016, PI 316017, PI 316018, PI 316019, PI 316020, PI 316021, PI 316022, PI 316023, PI 316024, PI 316025, PI 316029, PI 316030, PI 316031, PI 316032, PI 390771, PI 390775, PI 511763, PI 511767, PI 531862, PI 577677, PI 577678, PI 577679, PI 577680, PI 577682, and W6 18720; the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar is selected from the group consisting of small white, small red, navy, dark red kidney, light red kidney, black or black turtle, pink, pinto, cranberry, and canario.
In a sixteenth aspect, the invention features a novel process to produce the beans of a bean plant which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces a popping bean comprising the steps of: (a) crossing plants grown from the beans of the Nuxc3x1a accession No. PI316013 and California Early Light Red Kidney;(b) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (a), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, and the ability to produce popping beans; (c) crossing plants grown from the beans of the Nuxc3x1a accession No. PI316032 and California Early Light Red Kidney to develop F1 plants; (d) crossing plants of the plant line of step (b) with the F1 plants of step (c); (e) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (d), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and the ability to produce a popping bean; and (f) harvesting the beans of the pure plant variety which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces popping beans.
In a seventeenth aspect, the invention features seed produced by (a) crossing plants grown from the beans of a nuxc3x1a accession and a Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity; (b) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (a), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and the ability to produce a popping bean; and (c) harvesting the beans of the pure plant variety which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces popping beans.
In preferred embodiments the nuxc3x1a accession is selected from the group consisting of accession numbers W6 4296, W6 4297, W6 4298, PI 298820, PI 298822, PI 298824, PI 316013, PI 316014, PI 316016, PI 316017, PI 316018, PI 316019, PI 316020, PI 316021, PI 316022, PI 316023, PI 316024, PI 316025, PI 316029, PI 316030, PI 316031, PI 316032, PI 390771, PI 390775, PI 511763, PI 511767, PI 531862, PI 577677, PI 577678, PI 577679, PI 577680, PI 577682, and W6 18720; the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar is selected from the group consisting of small white, small red, navy, dark red kidney, light red kidney, black or black turtle, pink, pinto, cranberry, and canario.
In an eighteenth aspect, the invention features beans produced by (a) crossing plants grown from the beans of first nuxc3x1a accession and a Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity; (b) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (a), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, and the ability to produce popping beans; (c) crossing plants grown from the beans of a second nuxc3x1a accession and the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar exhibiting the characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity to develop F1 plants; (d) crossing plants of the plant line of step (b) with the F1 plants of step (c); (e) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (d), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and the ability to produce a popping bean; and (f) harvesting the beans of the pure plant variety which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces popping beans.
In preferred embodiments, the first and second nuxc3x1a accessions are selected from the group consisting of accession numbers W6 4296, W6 4297, W6 4298, PI 298820, PI 298822, PI 298824, PI 316013, PI 316014, PI 316016, PI 316017, PI 316018, PI 316019, PI 316020, PI 316021, PI 316022, PI 316023, PI 316024, PI 316025, PI 316029, PI 316030, PI 316031, PI 316032, PI 390771, PI 390775, PI 511763, PI 511767, PI 531862, PI 577677, PI 577678, PI 577679, PI 577680, PI 577682, and W6 18720; the Phaseolus vulgaris cultivar is selected from the group consisting of small white, small red, navy, dark red kidney, light red kidney, black or black turtle, pink, pinto, cranberry, and canario.
In a nineteenth aspect, the invention features beans produced by (a) crossing plants grown from the beans of the Nuxc3x1a accession No. PI316013 and California Early Light Red Kidney; (b) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (a), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, and the ability to produce popping beans; (c) crossing plants grown from the beans of the Nuxc3x1a accession No. PI316032 and California Early Light Red Kidney to develop F1 plants; (d) crossing plants of the plant line of step (b) with plants of step (c); (e) developing a pure plant line from the beans produced in (d), the plant line being selected for early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and the ability to produce a popping bean; and (f) harvesting the beans of the pure plant variety which exhibits the phenotypic characteristics of early maturity, bush type growth habit, synchronous fruiting, photoperiod insensitivity, and which produces popping beans.
In a twentieth aspect, the invention features progeny plants produced from the beans of claims 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 28, 29, or 30.
In a twenty-first aspect, the invention features a plant cell derived from the plant or a progeny plant of claims 1, 18, 19, or 31.
The present invention also contemplates progeny plants or plant cells produced from the seed or plants of the present invention. The progeny plants or progeny plant cells may be produced using art recognized in vivo, in vitro and breeding methods. Progeny as used herein refers to any descendant, including a descendant removed by many generations from a particular related plant.
The present invention also contemplates variants, mutants and modifications of the claimed bean plants including improvements such as a higher percentage of popping of beans, greater yield, improved favor, improved texture and pest resistance. Such improvements are possible by using standard plant breeding procedures.
In a twenty-second aspect, the invention features a foodstuff or snack food derived from any of the previously discussed aspects and embodiments. In one preferred embodiment, the foodstuff or snack food is a homogenized, blended peanut butter-like spread. In other preferred embodiments, the snack food is simply the popped nut, with or without added flavoring. This product is capable of being packaged and dispensed conveniently in vending machines. In still further embodiments, the snack food is dispensed into jars or other containers, or in microwaveable bags having instructions for convenient home or workplace popping. Flavoring components may be also be incorporated along with the unpopped beans and effectively incorporated on and about the popped beans before, during, and/or after popping.
Popping is accomplished using rapid heating means such as hot air, oil, microwave, infrared, superheated steam, or hot particulate matter such as salt or sand. These rapid heating means can effectively xe2x80x9cpopxe2x80x9d the raw beans to achieve a palatable texture and taste uncharacteristic of the starting product. Applicants have succeeded in converting otherwise unamenable cultivars into popping cultivars via a seed-conditioning step preceding the rapid application of heat.
In terms of the conditioning step, the Applicants have noted that starting seed moisture content appears critical to the success of the popping phenomenon but can vary according to the exact heating method employed and possibly also to exact cultivar identity and conditioning, if any. Beans having an upper threshold moisture content of about 15% and greater do not substantially pop, whereas beans having lower moisture contents, preferably 7-12%, more preferably about 7-9% pop well. However, rapid heating means employing oil exact a somewhat lesser requirement, i.e. permit a higher starting moisture content that still allows for good popping.
There are primarily two components of the instant invention that make it work: selection or conditioning of Product grains to have a suitable grain moisture content at the time of xe2x80x9cpopping,xe2x80x9d and the rapid application of sufficient heat for sufficient time to induce popping. These parameters will vary depending on, for example, the precise product cultivar used, the atmospheric conditions in which the beans are grown or exposed, the conditioning method employed, if any, and the specific means of heating employed. Suitable variance of these parameters, however, is well within the skilled artisan""s knowledge and abilities.
Optimum and preferred aspects of the invention include products generated from and processes entailing the popping of raw or preconditioned beans having a suitable or conditionable moisture content of preferably between about 5-15% (w-w), more preferably about 7-12%, most preferably about 7-9%, and which yields the desired product when exposed to rapid and suitable heat or energy transfer. Use of oil heating allows the moisture content to be greater, up to about 14+%. Hot air, oil, particulate matter and superheated steam popping are all generally achieved using temperatures between about 110 and 260xc2x0 C, for approximately 1-10 minutes, depending on the specific method used. Hot air of about 140-180xc2x0 C. takes about 1-2 minutes, and most usually between about 50 seconds and 1.5 minutes. Oil frying generally requires less time (xcx9c30-60 seconds) and microwave cooking may require xcx9c2-4 minutes, depending on the exact microwave unit used. Particulate matter cooking, depending on how fine the particulate matter is and temperature, may approximate oil in terms of time necessary to pop and likely is intermediate between hot air and oil. Coarser matter is likely to take longer than fine matter at the same temperature. The skilled artisan knows that cooking time can vary to accommodate the factors mentioned. Routine experimentation may be employed to conveniently map optimal parameters.
All references and patents cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties, word-for-word, drawing-for-drawing, and are not intended to be admitted prior art. Moreover, the examples and discussion herein are merely illustrative of the nature of the invention and not intended to be limiting as to true scope and spirit.